1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and particularly relates to an LCD panel with strong structural strength.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, the performance requirements for thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) are high contrast ratio, no gray scale inversion, little color shift, high luminance, high color vividness, high color saturation, short response time, wide-viewing angle, and so forth.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view illustrating a conventional LCD panel. With reference to FIG. 1, the conventional LCD panel 100 includes an active device array substrate 110, an opposite substrate 120, a liquid crystal layer 130, a polarizer 140, an analyzer 150, a cover 160, an optical adhesive layer 170, and a driver IC 180. The liquid crystal layer 130 is configured between the active device array substrate 110 and the opposite substrate 120. The polarizer 140 is configured on an outer surface of the active device array substrate 110. The polarizer 140 and the liquid crystal layer 130 are respectively located at two opposite sides of the active device array substrate 110. The analyzer 150 is configured on an outer surface of the opposite substrate 120, and the analyzer 150 and the liquid crystal layer 130 are respectively located at two opposite sides of the opposite substrate 120. In addition, the cover 160 is joined to the analyzer 150 through the optical adhesive layer 170. The driver IC 180 is electrically connected to the active device array substrate 110, and the driver IC 180 is located between the cover 160 and the active device array substrate 110.
It can be learned from FIG. 1 that the opposite substrate 120, the liquid crystal layer 130, the analyzer 150, and the optical adhesive layer 170 are sandwiched between the cover 160 and the active device array substrate 110. Therefore, a gap G1 exists between the cover 160 and the active device array substrate 110, and the gap G1 is substantially equal to the total thickness of the opposite substrate 120, the liquid crystal layer 130, the analyzer 150, and the optical adhesive layer 170. Note that a location X in the conventional LCD panel 100 cracks after an abnormal external force is exerted on the location X, and the reliability of the LCD panel 100 is thus deteriorated. Therefore, how to improve the reliability of the LCD panel 100 is one of the research topics in this industry.